gumfandomcom-20200215-history
Raw Spit
Raw Spit (2008-2088) was an Australian alternative band, best known for their controversial victory concert in 2010, and spearheading the resistance movement against Pzarty I. The band has become one of the most recognisable names of the 21st century, and are globally renowned for their signature style, which pioneered the Spit Metal subgenre. The original lineup was fully succeeded by new members in 2068, becoming the first band to practice the controversial chainlining phenomenon. History Formation & Battle of the Bands (2008-2010) Before Raw Spit definitively formed, the members of the band performed with a variety of other musicians during Alternatives Anonymous meetings. The band was first established when founding members Ethan Vector, Jason Jameson, and Misha Petrukki begun searching for a more permanent project. Having already established good relationships with drummer, David Ray-Kinnard and vocalist, Stephanie Cooper, the band was formed in early 2008. It wasn't until resident rapper, Brianna Fronzsnop, insisted she be allowed to join that the name Raw Spit surfaced. At Vector's suggestion to enter the 2009 Battle of the Bands competition, Raw Spit relocated from their hometown of Dullville to Redwater to compete. They performed a collection of songs over the course of three heats, and though were called into question of legitimacy due instances of operating within the grey valley, won the competition by a large margin. Their much publicised victory concert took advantage of the live coverage and saw the performance of outlawed alternative music composed by the band. This victory concert is largely credited for the origins of the Resistance, as well as other forms of rebellion against the Pzar. To Be Announced & The Resistance (2011-2012) In wake of the impact left by their victory concert, Raw Spit were declared wanted criminals for breach of the second Pzarty decree. They moved from town to town to avoid law enforcement, and spent 10 months in Bobo Beach Bay where they wrote new material before returning to Dullville in 2012. Upon rejoining Alternatives Anonymous, support for a counter movement against the Pzar's decrees grew, and Raw Spit were quickly pushed to the forefront to lead a rebellion. What resulted was the Resistance, which had become a fast-growing staple in the local alternative community by the end of the year. Raw Spit's debut album, To Be Announced, was released in October 2012. Due to the restrictions on alternative music, the album was an independent release, without promotion or marketing, and was prevented from charting. However, in wake of the much publicised victory concert, Raw Spit's name had begun to become an icon of resistance even to those outside of Blacktown. By December the album had been uploaded to Phantom Leaks, and had become the number one of most downloaded release of the year by the end of the month. First hiatus & Vector's arrest (2013-2016) Blah ''Alterations of Bree ''(2017) Blah Separation from the Resistance (2068) Blah Style and lyrical themes Blah Legacy and impact Blah Controversies SUCK (1) Blah SUCK (2) Blah Chainlining Blah (Note: Due to Raw Spit's fundamental involvement with the administration and management of the Resistance, much of the band's controversies and the organisation's controversies have had connected adverse effect on one another.) Band Members Original Lineup * Stephanie Cooper (vocals 2008-2068) * Misha Petrukki (lead guitar 2008-2068) * Jason Jameson (rhythm guitar 2008-2068) * Ethan Vector (bass 2008-2068) * David Ray-Kinnard (drummer 2008-2068) * Brianna Fronzsnop (rapper 2008-2068) Chainlineup * Blah * Blah * Blah * Portley Cooper (drummer 2068-????) * Blah Fill ins & touring members * Mikey Remy Timeline ImageSize = width:690 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2008 till:31/12/2088 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:mmmm Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2008 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:2008 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LGuitar value:green legend:Lead_Guitar id:RGuitar value:teal legend:Rhythm_Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Rapping value:yellow legend:Rapping_&_Turntables id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_Albums id:Lines2 value:gray(0.6) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:10 start:2008 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:2018 LineData = at:17/03/2011 color:Lines layer:back at:05/04/2017 color:Lines layer:back at:21/05/2019 color:Lines layer:back at:20/09/2020 color:Lines2 layer:back BarData = bar:Stephanie text:"Stephanie Cooper" bar:Misha text:"Misha Petrukki" bar:Jason text:"Jason Jameson" bar:Ethan text:"Ethan Vector" bar:David text:"David Ray-Kinnard" bar:Brianna text:"Brianna Fronzsnop" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Stephanie from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2068 color:Vocals bar:Misha from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2068 color:LGuitar bar:Jason from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2068 color:RGuitar bar:Ethan from:01/01/2008 till:19/08/2013 color:Bass bar:Ethan from:05/05/2016 till:01/01/2068 color:Bass bar:David from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2068 color:Drums bar:Brianna from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2068 color:Rapping Discography * GUM - EP (2009) (Unreleased) * To Be Announced (2011) * Alterations of Bree (2017) * Enthusiasm Kills (2019) * Pentagram of Pizza - EP (2020) See Also * Spit Metal * SUCK * Forms of resistance against the Pzar ** The Resistance Category:Bands Category:Alternative artists Category:Australian artists Category:Alternative's Anonymous artists Category:The Resistance artists